The Watcher
by PeaPrince
Summary: Haruka is a detective who has the job to watch over and protecting the city from bad guys. However, who should be watch over and protecting the detective? There the Queen of Underworld Kaioh Michiru. Chapter 6 is up!
1. The detective, the wolf, and the lady

_**Hi, everyone… I hope you will give another story of mine a chance.**_

_**I don't own sailor moon**_

* * *

It was no different than usual work in a day. Gun in hands, chasing the perps in a dark alley, finishing a mountain of piles paper works on the desk… then celebrate a solved case. Or so how it should have been done…

Detective Haruka Tenoh turned sharp to the left on the end of the path. She ignored the disgusting smell and other crawlers inhabitants along the way. she never had a time to catch a breath or look her chaser behind.

Her chaser. Great, being a detective, she should've been the one who doing the chase not the one who make an escape. Today was different story because of something that impossible scientifically had just appeared.

_Bang!_

Another gunshot rang through the dark alley. Haruka assumed that it must've come from the officer she had called before. In her mind, she was sure that a person alone wouldn't be able to take down the thing, but she prayed the bullet had hit the target.

"Arrgghhhhh….!" A human scream followed. The voice was so unhuman like though, sounded like he was being tormented or choke a metal pipe down into his throat.

The officer had failed. The blonde felt guilt and ashamed, while he was bravely gunblazing the target, she ran away. The detective wasn't afraid. Hell, she never felt fear before. However, her conscious logical mind told her to run for her dear life. She still wanted to enjoy more time in the lovely world.

The loud stomp sounded closer than before. Haruka faster her pace, she didn't know which direction to take. As long as it's not a dead end, she would take the way. Her luck seemed had run out when her body was slammed into bricks.

_Damn._

She looked up. The wall in front of her was about 60 feet tall. No way could she make a jump for that.

_This is it. Guess I have to fight it._

She turned around. Set up her gun for the incoming target in the dark. She had 12 bullets. If only she had brought the extra magazines with her, she would've had more.

_I don't have choice. Come on, kitty…_ The blonde saw the shadow getting bigger. The figure appeared. The first thing Haruka figured was its eyes. The two balls were shine brightly in the dark like 2 fireballs. Then the smells, they were more horrible than the dark alley it was smelled like a thousand dead bodies and fresh blood.

It was a big, furry, smelly animal. Haruka's mind guessed.

_Carnivore also…_ The blonde added the most important point why she ran from it.

The beast had all it attention on the blonde detective. It seemed knew that its prey had cornered and time for feast time.

_BANG!_ Haruka released the first bullet. The blonde saw it hit the beast on its arm.

The thing didn't even budge.

"This is bad… I never good with animal… especially a dog." Haruka flinched when the beast growling and showed its teeth.

"Wow, never want to get bit by that…" Haruka aimed and shot again. This time it hit its head.

It growled then launched the first attack to Haruka. The furry arm with five claws reach for the blonde.

"Are we angry?!" She managed to dodge before teasing the beast. She shot again, hit the beast's eyes.

"Eat that!" She didn't notice the beast already swung another its arm.

"Whoa, shit!" barely avoid the sharp claws, her shoulder ate the consequence. First the sharp pain and the burning sensation followed.

_Great, I gonna die here… so much for the optimistic beautiful life._ Haruka sighed. She emptied her clip but the pain prevented her to get the clear shoot.

"Nice… now just you and me and the trash can, dumbass!" The blonde threw her gun and grabbed anything that could be used as weapon.

From the look of the situation, the winner could be determined by the size of each but Haruka didn't want to go down without a proper fight. She was a detective for Godsake!

So, when the situation changed from very bad to the worst when she got cornered and didn't have any choice but close her eyes and ready for the pain… Haruka knew, this would be her end.

A crap case leading her to be slaughtered by a doggie… no, a beast… very big one, they should see her opponent first… it was very scary. She had an excuse to lose.

The strike was never come. Haruka knew at least she had to feel the pain first then died… but it was never come… she took a peek and opened her eyelid a little.

_What?_ The beast was there, but not standing. It was lying there unmoving at all.

_How can it…_ Haruka's eyes both open now. She registered the situation around her.

She caught a shadow figure above her. Presicely it was standing on the rooftop. She only knew that it was a human. With head and two feet and all…

"Hey, don't stand there! That's dangerous." Haruka said dumbly. She shouldn't have worried about another person falling from 3 stories building, remembering her near in death situation seconds ago.

The person looked downward. Its eyes were looking at Haruka but the blonde couldn't figure because the lack of light. The moon was hidden under the cloud tonight. It could be a man or a woman.

"… Ara, ara…" The voice echoed, now Haruka knew it was a woman. Her voice was melodic and beautiful. Haruka didn't know why but her heart went crazy by now.

_Who is this woman?_

The woman jumped down and landed near Haruka. the blonde guessed if the person could jump from that height without a single scratch, then this person most likely was the one who had killed the beast.

"Did you… kill it?" Haruka gestured to the big dog. The woman didn't bother to look at the thing, her sight simply looked straight at the blonde.

"Yes. It was a pity, its kind began to meet the extinction but I couldn't hold myself." Now her gaze landed on the Haruka's wound. The blonde automatically grabbed her injured arm and winced from the action. She didn't stand the woman's gaze on her. _In a good way._

"So, I killed it because it had touched mine." She grinned.

The moon finally revealed after long time hiding. It couldn't be more perfect from its timing tonight. The light had helped Haruka to see the woman before her.

Haruka gasped.

_A Goddess!_ Haruka's mind racing. In front of her was standing the most beautiful woman had ever seen.

"Now, you saw me… like what you see?" She asked with seducing tone. Haruka couldn't even utter a word. She gulped and then _choked_.

Fucking choked. She was choking in front of gorgeous lady. Her brother would've laughing at her for months.

"Ara? I'll take it as compliment then." She chuckled a little.

"Wha… who are you? What was that animal? Why you… and how you kill it?" There were million questions Haruka wanted to know.

_And are you an angel? Is this dream? No, she was just nearly being killed by a monster and that was not a dream… so this supposed to be a real deal. Glad it was real though,_ Haruka also grinned a little.

"One thing at one time… it means one question." The Goddess cut the detective's babbling.

Haruka nodded, "Okay then… who are you?" She actually wanted to ask her number or something, but trivial thing comes first.

"You will know when its time. So, ready for sleep… Ha-ru-ka?"

_Eh? How does she know my name?_

Haruka didn't have a chance to ask that because the next thing happened was the darkness welcomed her.

"I don't know you become this cute. Surely I've missed a lot lately…" The aquanette woman caught the falling blonde into her embrace.

* * *

Somehow the color felt familiar. She had seen it somewhere, sometimes… maybe more than once maybe she had not seen it in the real life at all.

The point was she knew the color. The blue ocean color that remind her of the sea.

Her family, her friends, her teachers… everyone said that she was actually a cat. Haruka had a luck more than common people should've. That was because she had been escaping many deaths in the past. Miraculously survive from an accident, came out unscathed from burning building… even after she got the detective badge, her luck was still there. The bullet that had suddenly missed even from the closed range, a perp that suddenly admitted his crime, very secret information about drug dealers, mob, and black markets appeared neatly on her desk… normally that wouldn't happen to a person out of blue.

The little things also counted. Everytime she got sick or injured there always these mysterious deliveries containing supplies of medicines and nutrients food. At first she thought they were from her mother or brother but she had asked them and they didn't send anything except letters or documents. Her mother would've come by herself if she wanted anything to do with her refrigerator and food supply. Then last week, the brake in her motorcycle was damaged and the next day it had been repaired.

Those things were too bizarre for happening, yet the blonde didn't care… as long as the justice being uphold and the bad guys locked up she would be content. The event tonight made her reconsidering again about everything. The half part was a blur but the incident about she almost got killed by a freaking big dog was still clearly played inside her head. Everytime she closed her eyes, the fangs and the claws were there to slay her in the dream.

The half part she couldn't remember she wasn't entirely sure… but that must be not very good.

"Yo, Haruka… thinking something?" Someone gave her a smack on the back, making her jump in surprise.

"What?" The annoyed Haruka groaned, didn't like any interruption.

"Oh, the sun is still up there and you… are… thinking… inappropriate… things." He spelled it slowly like the words were meaningful enough for Haruka to catch it.

"What? No!"

"Oh, don't worry… it's just you and me, partner." He winked toward Haruka.

"Mamoru? It doesn't help at all and don't have anything to do with it." The blonde rolled her eyes and went back to a mountain of paper work.

"What happened to you yesterday? I heard there was an attack, an officer died. They said it looked like an animal attack, but it is impossible in the big city like this." Mamoru went to serious conversation _that _Haruka wanted mostly avoided.

"I don't know, I can't remember. If they say it was an animal then let it be. I don't care about a murder done by animal." She half heartedly answered.

"You were lucky… I'm glad you make it." Mamoru showed his most genuine smile. The blonde knew he was totally faked it.

"You will happy if I die…"

"Yes, I will."

They both knew it was a joke.

* * *

The mysterious packet was there… again. In her front door of her apartment. Haruka guessed the contain was the same as the previous box. They were pills and some syringes contain with weird looking liquid. Because it was too strange, Haruka didn't bother to eat either to inject her body with suspicious substance.

On the top there are some writings.

'_If the headache occurred, inject the blue liquid if not then you will be fine by taking those pills. This time is serious. You will die if you don't do it because the infection most likely will happen in 48 hours interval.'_

_Huh? The sender must be Dr. Jeckyl._ Haruka chuckled. She opened the door and threw the packet to the sofa in the living room. In case the packet wasn't a prank, she didn't feel any ridiculous headache.

Haruka walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer. There, her supplies refilled. Fruits, vegetables, juices, yogurts…

_Damn yogurt!_

_Where the hell is my beer?!_ The blonde cursed. Everytime it happens, her beer gone. It was like she was dating a crazy perfectionist who has a big concern for health.

"This prank should've stop now. Whoever it was who messed up with my beer was an enemy!" Haruka huffed. She planned to buy one carton of beer when the nausea hit her.

_Great, I feel like the gravity is not upon me…_ Haruka sighed, defeated and retreated back to the sofa.

The headache came. Haruka turned and reached for the packet she had initially threw away.

_Let's assume that the person who sent this is the person who packed my refrigerators with some nutrients food. So, in contradiction, this person wouldn't want me dead. What could've happened anyway?_ The headache became unbearable because it worse and worse.

_Believe this should be fine, I have this amazing luck_ _afterall._ Haruka took the syringe with the blue liquid out.

Haruka closed her eyes and directly penetrate the needle into the vein in her arm. She emptied the liquid all at once because she wanted all of this over soon.

The headache slowly gone, it worked quickly inside her body system. Haruka grinned, grabbed the mysterious letter once again.

She frowned when she found another little note below. It was very small, she must really close to read it.

'Do not empty the blue liquid. The dosage is half of it, if it's too much then you will pass out for the entire 24 hours.'

"Oh, fuck…" With that her body shut off.

* * *

_**Your reviews encourage me to do another chapter – humble peaprince**_


	2. Enter Kaioh Michiru

_**This chapter is about the Kaioh Michiru**_

_**I don't own sailormoon.**_

* * *

They met about 25 years ago. The little thing was nothing but disgusting creature filled with drools. However the scene makes her heart beated faster. It's really something because her heart had long dead hundreds years ago.

_My heart will explode if it goes on..._ She held her chest to overcome the weird sensation. She never expected the time had finally come. The elders had informed her about the event to her weeks ago and she had prepared many things for it. She wondered who would it be and how it would be like.

Her face frowned watching little creature before her.

"Why she's so small?" Her voice sounded more like a shock than question. She reached to touch it but a hand blocked her way.

"Ojou-sama, the king ordered you can't touch each other yet." He spoke with high manner. Someone could simply judge him as a noble.

"I know, my hand just moved by itself." She replied honestly not really sure why her hand acted like that.

"That's common reaction for our kind..." He smiled. She caught the expression and weirdly looking at him.

"You smile."

"Yes?"

"You never smile."

"This is the best moment ever happened in our long lifetime, mistress, I grateful I be able to witness it... the perfect word in this moment is, congratulations." He smiled briefly then turned to his initial expression.

"Our lifetime..." She repeated the word carefully.

"The so called little creature over there will grow to a decent human and be your future mate. This way our kind will gain its actual power and strength. The bond that connects you both had been decided at the first time you exchange look. There mistress... those heartbeats you feel right now is not entirely yours but also your other one." He explained thoroughly.

As the next in line on throne of the underworld, she couldn't help but stare to the human baby curiously. The longer she took time watching, the feeling gradually changed. Curious then amazed accompanied by warm sensation in her cold body. She got used to with another heartbeat she felt inside her, she smiled felt content.

_I think I like her._

Her companion bowed slightly facing his mistress, the princess of their world. "Until the coronation then you can get to know her and let her know about all of this."

"… What if she doesn't like me?" The princess pouted with only mentioning it she had feel afraid of the rejection by a little human before her.

"You have to find a way to get her… I'm sure your bond is too tight to break." He answered honestly. The strength of the bond he could see right now was the proof.

"… Really?" The princess unable to look away from the baby. Now the feeling had evolved becomes love.

_I definitely love her…_

"We shall leave, ojou-sama… the baby girl's mother will come soon." He reminded his master.

She hated to leave her mate so fast. Even though she had been monitoring her future mate since it was in the womb. Now and then even she had to leave, she wouldn't completely separated with her.

"Watch her, Theo." She talked to her companion.

"And that's _not_ an order…" She continued. The request was unnecessary but she wanted to emphasize how important this for her.

"I will, ojou-sama… this is my duty to protect the future queen afterall." He lead the way home back to their nest.

* * *

The years passed. The small little creature had turned into a cute girl then a very gorgeous woman. During that time too, the princess companion, Theo had been watching and protecting the future mate of his master. Theo couldn't do anything but amazed how often the human got into trouble. If she were a cat, she had used up all her nine lives in stock. The first was the accident. Theo had saved the girl when she was 9 from an oncoming truck. Then not long after that she somehow got trapped in the burning building while she was playing hide and seek with her friends. He preferred to not report the incidents to the princess but that was unavoidable. The princess gone mad and for a while she took over the watch assignment from him.

As if that wasn't enough, the human chose the most dangerous profession. A detective. Theo felt his headache became worse and worse (though vampire normally wouldn't get sick but he was so stressed). Now by the coronation ceremony in the weeks, he had been busy to do the business with the elders. He was reckless and left the human with no protection at that time. The result was a pure werewolf attacked her. The princess had taken care it herself though, knowing sooner the time she will claim her mate will come.

"Ara… ara, she injected all of the content." The underworld princess watched the blonde passed out into a deep sleep through the binoculars. She and her companion were standing on the roof of another building. From there, they could monitor the detective in her apartment.

"Ojou-sama, that's because you wrote the important thing too small…" Theo actually had mentioned about the size of writing.

"She needs her rest. Not mentioning about what she's been eating, they are not healthy at all." She commented, annoyed with her careless blonde mate. The blonde's refrigerator only filled by mineral water and beers some of them are boxes of cold pizzas.

"You are really concern about her…" Theo smiled.

"Human can't live long… I try my best so she will not die before I change her into one of us." She replied casually.

"Have you checked about the wolf?" She asked.

"Yes… I think it was not supposed to be there. The werewolves of course don't want to admit. They turnblaming us for killing the pure breed. We have reasons about how the creature endangered human realm and your future mate…" Theo gestured to the detective's apartment.

"If they did It on purpose, I will make certain that they will got exiled from our community." She responded coldly. Theo didn't want to see another level of the harsh princess.

"You should be careful, ojou-sama. The coronation about a week away and some of us maybe dislike the idea about you in the throne."

"They must like it or I will do something about it." The princess said. A moment of silence then the princess broke it with a question.

"Do you think… she likes me?" The aquanette woman asked. Her question more sounded like a statement of fear.

"Yes, of course ojou-sama." Theo had lost the count how much the princess had been asking the same question.

"She choked when she saw me… we are fine not to breathe but she forgot to when she saw me…" the princess smiled, replaying the event last night. Although she said she took it as compliment she actually had been wondering what's inside the blonde's mind.

"I think she is afraid of me…" She concluded.

Amused by his master understanding about it, he hid his smile.

"I think that's not the reason she choked, ojou-sama."

"Then why?" The ignorant question of the princess made Theo remembered how his master hadn't change at all in the past centuries. Even though the princess could be evil, ruthless, and without mercy to the enemy, she had this adorable side when it came to her mate. She was possessive, yes… but she sometimes shows this ignorance side of her.

"That's because your appearance, ojou-sama. She thinks you are very fascinating…" He actually didn't want to spoil the fun, but he couldn't hold himself to this situation.

The princess blushed.

"Ah…She should've just say it instead…" She got the point. Grabbing, the binocular she continued her previous activity, watching the sleeping blonde. Quietly she was smiling happily.

"You will be a great queen, _Kaioh Michiru-sama_." Theo said unheard by the woman beside him.

* * *

_**20 years ago…**_

The little girl with short blonde hair suddenly grabbed her hand. Surprised, she turned around to look at the girl. She forgot to keep the distance around the blonde, unexpectedly the little girl had approached and caught her easily. She couldn't get away.

"Onee-chan…" the little hands clutched at her tightly.

"Ara? What is it, cutie?" Michiru amused by the little Haruka's action on her.

_She surely can't keep her hands off me._

"Aren't you cold?" The 5 years old Haruka pointed at the snowfall and the frozen street. Michiru looked at herself. She only wore a one layer dress and boots. She didn't feel any cold at all, her body had automatically adjust the temperature making her capable to live at any degrees of weather.

Michiru shook her head, "No…"

"But your hands are cold!" Haruka took Michiru's arm with both hands then she inhaled deeply before releasing some warm air on Michiru's. The warm breath greeted the cold hand in second. Haruka repeated her activity for some more and then looked up at the older woman.

Michiru supposed to be numb about the sense. However, this time the warmth on her hands had spread out inside her body.

_I'm melting now._ Michiru blushed.

"How is it? My mother used to do this everytime in a cold winter like this."

"It works, thanks. You are a cute girl." Michiru praised Haruka.

The blonde blushed slightly but then stubbornly replied, "I am a tough girl! Not cute!"

"Ara? So the cute girl wants to be tough?" Michiru teased.

"I want to be a defender of justice in the future!" The blonde posed with the super sentai style, both hands clenched into a little fist.

"Wow, you will be a cool hero then… tough girl." Michiru gave a brief pat on Haruka's messed hair.

"… Really? I like one-chan!" Haruka went all the way hugging Michiru. The blonde was clueless about the other woman identity but she hugged her anyway.

"I love you too…" Michiru replied slowly because she meant the every word.

* * *

"Ojou-sama?" Theo called for his master because she seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"What?" Michiru turned to her companion.

"You look happy."

"…I remembered some precious moment with my Ha-ru-ka.."

* * *

_**How do you think about the underworld princess? Next chapter is the encounter!**_

_**Review and I will give you cookies... ^^**_


	3. hundred times 'first encounter'

_**Michiru's reaction to the flirting blonde? Wow, guys... you all read my mind... I wonder myself too :P**_

_**Being a vampire or not**__**,**__** Michiru will always be Haruka's Michi. This is the continuation.**_

_**I don't own sailormoon. I love criminal minds, so there is a line from the show if you read carefully.**_

* * *

The day was a bad day for the blonde detective. It was began with the wonderful feeling of hangover (because of the weird blue liquid) then the morning traffic didn't help either. The unlucky incident followed like the crap called vending machine which reluctant to spit out its contain. After that, the blonde found a mountain of paperwork on her desk.

"Good morning, Tenoh. Your homeworks." Mamoru nodded, confirming Haruka's thought about the papers, "Because you skipped work yesterday. What did you do anyway?"

"Sleep." The blonde yanked the chair out of her frustration.

"Really? Full day sleeping? I don't believe it." Mamoru seemed having fun. Haruka noticed his desk didn't have any paper at all. Instead the black haired guy was busy with his newest pocket game.

"I don't believe it too. Share!" She took a half of pile then threw the papers to him.

Mamoru was going to throw them back to the blonde when both of their cells rang.

"Please… be it a murder." The blonde murmured, took out her cell from the pocket.

"Better. Bodies. Means they have more than one… Let's go." Mamoru be the first who grabbed the car key out the blonde, "I would drive. I don't want risking my life in your driving style."

"Whatever, I take my bike. I can't stand your turtle driving style either." Haruka rolled her eyes, her partner sure complained a lot everytime she was driving. Haruka could only roll down the window and let Mamoru _bark_ like a dog. _Because driving is art_. The blonde thought.

* * *

_**Meanwhile around the precinct**_

"She seemed in the foul mood." The aquanette princess still playing with her binoculars although she can see clearly without them. She just love the thing so she could only concentrate on her blonde mate.

"Ojou-sama, she is in that state because you make her day difficult." Theo corrected his master.

Michiru smiled, "If I didn't create the havoc traffic she would just drove away speed over the limit with the damn bike. I never like that thing… no protection at all. And she should concern about her caffeine level…. I read somewhere that coffee will make some destruction in human organ. That's Theo, I wouldn't let that happen. My coronation is in a week and I will claim her soon. Healthy body and heart…" Michiru blushed when she said 'body'.

"I understood, ojou-sama." Theo wasn't the type who laughing or smiling, but he always smirked in attempt to hold his laugh around his master.

"Ara? She is out." The princess frowned. That would mean the blonde had an urgent case. The detective had this excited look on her face, so it must be a murder or someone just died. Haruka took her ducati off to the scene.

"She must ride something with roof on it… guess, I can't do anything with her preference…" Michiru huffed in defeat.

"Ojou-sama." Theo chose the moment that it was important to report something just came up.

"I know… the bodies they found… whose party responsible for it?" She turned to face her loyal companion. Lately some recurring incidents happened. In underworld there were situations they couldn't avoid. When the throne was going to change, certain parties would take advantage creating chaos or just merely pranks and threats. Michiru didn't take them seriously because they only some con parties who didn't have any power at all. But she will if they started to involve her mate. They will regret great enough to make a certain princess irritated.

"About the time to teach them some lesson." Michiru said coldly. Theo could feel the change atmosphere around his master.

"Yes."

"Those ain't pretty…" Mamoru said. His face was still pale from the gruesome scene before him. Haruka spotted some officers were throwing up on the corner. The forensics made their work fast and efficient, avoiding stepping on the possible evidences around the messy crime scene.

"What happened to them?" The blonde approached the closer M.E for COD report. She was different than Mamoru, she could absorb the scene well and worked with her clear mind.

"Hi you too, Haruka." The woman M.E spotted the lead detective. She winked to her then to Mamoru.

"Ah, long time no see… Minako." Mamoru braced himself to step closer to the body remains so he can see the beautiful M.E.

"Hold this for me," Minako handed a black plastic to Mamoru, "I can't find the evidence bag… I must retrieve it with an ordinary plastic bag."

"Sure." Mamoru accepted it. He took a peek inside the bag and felt suddenly sick.

"They are guts…" Covering his mouth, he handed the bag to Haruka then running to the corner.

"You shouldn't bully him like that." Haruka sighed, held the plastic carefully. "Why the guts?"

"Oh, no I don't need them. You can throw the intestines out." Minako chuckled, she had successfully pulled a prank to both detectives.

"As fun as I see you again… please be serious." Haruka muttered, dropping the guts then crouched beside the blonde M.E.

"Cause Of Death… I need them."

"I need to test them out in lab… you always impatient."

"Oh come on, Minako… 12 years old can see the bodies are chopped off by very sharp instrument. Talk about messy work." Haruka watched the scattered remains of what used to be 3 human.

"Asian-caucasian male, three of them around their thirties." Minako started, she pointed out the head or what left on it.

"Cause of Death… please?"

"The first blow I guess is around the neck killed Mr. A or I thought…. I have to examine 3 bodies, Haruka… I need my lab and instruments instead you shooting me questions like that… typical detective." Now Minako annoyed. She wasn't a detective, she supposed to lack deduction skills. In addition there are no ID in the victims remains, she required to do identification for them too.

"Okay, get whatever you can get from…" Haruka sighed, "These all… I'll see you in the morgue."

Mamoru who had finished his business with his own stomach contain approach Haruka. He wondered why the blonde could stand the scene without throw up or anything.

"I compartmentalize better than anyone. Think about boxes." She flashed a victories grin.

"So you look them like what? Carton milk?"

"No, moron. They are human, alive once dead now. It's simple. They were dead and as a detective I have to find out why. There's time to freak out and there's time to compose yourself." Although the blonde detective surely would be having a nightmare about today gruesome crime scene someday. She would deal with it later.

"Okay boxes." The partner repeated the words like a mantra.

"I'll go take care the morgue so relax…" Haruka suddenly had a brilliant plan.

"Great…" Mamoru murmured. They both walked toward their own vehicles.

"One condition, Mamoru. You take care my paper works." Haruka said before parting. She'd prefer dead bodies over paper works obviously.

"Like I didn't see it coming." Mamoru groaned.

* * *

The princess had experienced with all types of violence. To be honest, the aquanette vampire didn't against the violence, in fact she loved it. The violence was proved to be better solution in dealing with immature creatures. In underworld realm, justice did not exist. However, there were rules that every communities had to respect. It was about human realm and them.

They must live undetected to human. Not because they scared but it simply they avoided unnecessary war break out. The underworld inhabitants mostly immortal, however they would lose in number if the war broke out between them and human. They didn't want to face the extinction like some centuries ago. The rule was easy. No killing human, eat only animal and in the urgent situation forced them to devour human they should deal with the elders for the after report. The biggest punishment is an exile from community. They will be tossed into the abyss of volcano. They can't dead from heat but will dwell in the hot liquid forever. _So much fun being immortal._

Today some broke the ultimate rules and were going to pay it. The princess was furious because it'd happened under her nose. Last night she was supposed to do a patrol with Theo, instead she had some things preoccupied her time from it.

"Ojou-sama… they are newborn." Theo halted the steps. He easily spotted some shadows around them nervously moving out to the hiding.

"Whose?" The cold voice appeared again, Theo suppressed the uncomfortable feeling crept in his mind. This is bad.

"Viaus… I believed their master is Viaus." He bowed while mentioning the name.

"Then kill them all. They don't deserve any justice or exiled. I will give some piece of my mind to Viaus later." She turned facing away from the initial destination.

"Ojou-sama?" Theo wondered where his master going.

"I will meet my fiancée, Theo. No way I would have my dress ruined." She smiled.

* * *

**_Morgue, precinct_**

Haruka put down her coffee before entering the morgue. It has been a while since she stepped in the cold room. Usually she would ask someone else to deal with the bodies because she would never agree with the M.E method. They took longer than turtle to find out the obvious things. Some important evidences could've rot away while they were busy chopping livers.

However, Minako was different. She did her work flawlessly and has amazing sharp eyes. She could determine things faster than usual M.E. Despite her model-like appearance and quirky personality like a comedian with poor sense of humor, she was the best in this job. Those made Haruka looked at her with unspoken respect. She could deal with Minako and the bodies today.

She entered the cold room only witnessing Minako ate her sandwich while chopping something like brain. Oh yes, she was weird.

"Ouch, it's rather late for having breakfast, Minako." Haruka winced from the sight. Minako only gave the detective a brief look before turning back to the grey matters.

"It's lunch, Haruka. I figured out I won't have time to go out because my hands are full right now." Minako put on back her glasses, "You want one? I still have some in the fridge." Minako offered. By the fridge Minako mentioned was the little fridge in her office which often used for keeping blood or urine sample.

"No, thanks. I prefer to be hungry." Haruka shrugged off the topic about lunch while they were in the morgue, "Have found anything yet?"

"Don't you find these bodies are strange?" Minako sighed.

"Yes?" Haruka didn't grab Minako's point.

"They are mutilated but the amount of blood weren't making sense at all. Mostly we found are flesh… yes, but beneath the flesh there were no sufficient blood. I suspected they were mutilated post mortem and somehow had died because of blood loss." Minako explained her theory.

"Blood loss?" Haruka frowned. How could that happen?

"It's still theory but the blood loss is mostly accurate. I wait the result from the lab for identification."

"Perhaps it involves mob…" Haruka muttered.

"… I don't want to be a detective here but that nearly impossible. Mafia would've done something quiet to kill. They will throw out the body to the ocean or burn it rather than taking time to cut them off and drained the blood from the body. Such a complicated and inefficient method to kill."

Haruka nodded agree with Minako. They let the silence took over for a moment, each was busy inside their own thought.

"How are you lately?" Minako started first. She eyed Haruka carefully.

"… fine, how about you?"

"Pathetic… if you ask my love life. Unrequited." Minako still fixed her gaze on the blonde detective.

"Good luck with that. I think you have successfully seducing all the officers here."

"Oh, yes. They are so cute… what? Are you jealous?" Minako chuckled. She shifted her gaze again, nothing good came from looking on the blonde any longer.

"I'm immune to you, Minako."

"Bad for you… I like that side of you." Haruka noticed the M.E was a flirt. She always seducing everything that breathing.

Someone suddenly interrupted them and bragged inside without knocking first.

"What is it, Mamoru? I thought your bowels couldn't stand the morgue." Haruka greeted her flushed partner. He was panting, Haruka guessed the guy took stairs instead the elevator.

"Someone's… looking for you. Hell, Haruka…. she is fucking HOT."

"Language, Mamoru. Sensitive dead corpses here…" Minako retorted calmly.

"Okay…" Aware of his surrounding he immediately covered his eyes from the corpse on the table, "She still _deadly_ hot…"

"Who?" The blonde detective asked.

"The one who looking for you? Haruka, she isn't your girlfriend is she? Cuz you are too asshole to get that kind of woman…" Mamoru then went babbling with himself.

Haruka exchanged glance with Minako, ignoring her partner's comment. But the M.E had completely preoccupied with her lab result, unbothered with the news. She acted like not hearing the conversation.

"I'll go upstair." Haruka excused herself to Minako. The blonde M.E slightly nodded though her face was hidden behind her sparkling long blonde hair.

"Why you were running? You can call me." Both of them exited the morgue this time taking the elevator up to the lobby.

"Your guest turns out to be VIP. She is waiting in the captain's room now."

"What?"

"Afterall she is the billionaire Kaioh Michiru."

* * *

Kaioh Michiru. Everyone in this country certainly knew the name and the reputation followed. The Kaioh corporation. However, in fact there's one person who clueless about Kaioh Michiru.

"Who is Kaioh Michiru…?" Haruka asked back. She went back to all the names and person she ever met… Kaioh Michiru was none.

"Are you really that idiot or just pretend to be dumb?" Mamoru eyed his partner annoyed.

"Hey, I really don't know! What business this Kaioh has to do with me? I don't even know any Kaioh!" Haruka defended herself. Actually she didn't follow television that much, but she was a detective and had pretty good memory for everything. How could she clueless about this person?

"You ask her yourself." They both stopped at the captain's office. From the outside, Haruka only caught a woman figure sat facing the captain.

That time Haruka felt something strange happening inside her body. Her heart beat faster than normal and suddenly the temperature in the room increased.

_I only see her back… what happen to me!_

Mamoru opened the door after a voice inside told them to come in.

"Sit… you, guard the door." The captain motioned Haruka to the only left chair in the room. Mamoru closed the door from the outside.

Haruka knew something is up and that related with the woman who still facing her back on Haruka. kaioh Michiru… _what kind of person is she?_

"Miss Kaioh… this is Tenoh Haruka. Our lead detective on the case." The captain introduced his favorite detective to Michiru. Haruka caught the strict captain blushed while talking.

_Great._

"Ara? I _knew_ that, captain." Her melodic voice filled the room, changing the intense atmosphere to lively one. Haruka wondered where she'd heard the angelic voice before.

The stranger turned, reveal her front including the face. The blonde detective felt the time had stopped for a moment.

_A Goddess!_ Her mouth hung open, her gaze was stucked in one spot around the aquanette Goddess. The similar sensation jolted inside her body. She gulped, once upon a time experience had told her never choked in front of the beautiful lady.

Michiru smiled. Haruka lost her mind.

_Glad you don't forget to breath this time, Haruka_. Michiru thought, amused with the second sight she got from the blonde. Theo said, those reaction was a sign because Michiru's too fascinating for the blonde

In addition, the encounter was the thing that worth to wait. Everytime their eyes met, it would be the first time for the detective. The scene was priceless, but the princess had no intention to keep the cycle forever.

"Nice to meet you, detective." Michiru said. Unnoticed to Haruka and the captain that Michiru had hardly controlled her voice in order not to be sounded overjoyed in front of her future mate.

"… yes, nice…" Haruka's eyes travelled down Michiru's body. The blonde perhaps remembered to breath but she forgot the damn vocabularies.

"Ara? what is nice, Haruka?" the princess confused with Haruka's replied while the captain fully aware that his subordinate was checking Kaioh Michiru's ass.

"I… I mean… nice to meet you too." Great recovery from the blonde detective.

"Then, should we move to the topic?" The captain cut the two with a brief strong cough. It sounded more like a warning for the detective.

"Oh, yes… I will glad too."

The blonde regained her composure and facing the captain. Michiru did the same but with much more graceful demeanor.

"Miss Kaioh here has some important information regarding your current case. The three mutilated bodies you found this morning."

Haruka nodded hesitantly, unexpecting the beautiful woman beside her had something to do with the gruesome murder.

You are blind, Haruka… unable to think straight because of one woman.

"What kind of information?"

"I know the three victims." She smiled looking at Haruka.

"…" Haruka didn't know which to react. The answer or the wonderful smile.

"The three are head manager of branch Kaioh companies. However, I checked the company's book and found some frauds had occurred in each company. Let's say in short… those three are involved in the fraud and resulting some employees got fired." Michiru handed the company's report to Haruka.

"The killer has obvious motive with only that one. But… is that all?"

The captain smirked, his subordinate was sharp as usual, "No. That's not all, Tenoh."

"Then?"

"I called you here because of a reason… regarding personal request from miss Kaioh."

"personal request?" Haruka didn't get the situation at all. It must be something serious.

"Stop the investigation." The captain ordered.

"Wh… what?" Haruka didn't believe her ears. Did his captain just say to stop the investigation on triple homicide? Based on personal request?

"I refuse…" Haruka replied quickly.

"I know your answer will be that. I haven't finish yet… you stop the investigation and your partner Mamoru will continue it. However, I want you completely remove from this case… no, for this time being."

"What?" _He is out of mind… the captain is really insane right now. Did I do something? No, my work is fine, excellent even, so that's not that._

"I give you a special mission." The captain continued. He took a deep breath, he too wanted Haruka to be the lead detective in this case because she was the best in the field… however, the situation was not provide him with choices.

Haruka's brow lifted. _This better be good._

"My personal request is you work for me…" Michiru cut the captain's speech. She wanted to deliver the news herself so the blonde would have a right person to be mad to.

_What the hell?_

"I am a government officer, miss Kaioh. I can't do that." Haruka said with the harsh and cold tone.

"You got permission from your higher up… he ordered you, right?" Michiru replied.

"… Yes, but still I work for our country not for some private organization by personal request. You can ask another parties that dealing with personal requests instead of a homicide detective."

Michiru knew this wouldn't go down without a fight. Michiru looked into Haruka's angry eyes. Never even once in her mind she wished to be the cause of the blonde's anger.

_I want you to be by my side, Haruka… therefore, you will be safe._

* * *

_**I write this half asleep. Errors and mistakes are mine only. I hope this week update won't disappoint you.**_

_**Read and review would be nice… Yes, spoiler for the next chapter is jealous Michiru. There, how kind I am!**_


	4. Morgue Situation

_**Update The Watcher! If you are curious about Love Undercover... yes, I am in the state where the idea stuck.**_

_**The last chapter got huge respond, some of you are genius in guessing all of you are brilliant in flattering too! Hahahaha... so, here is my gift to you. A long chapter with actions and romance!**_

_**I don't own sailormoon.**_

* * *

Haruka went back to her desk. After the encounter with the infamous Kaioh Michiru, she found herself unable to concentrate.

"_I give you time to think ab__out my offer, by the end of the day I hope you already have the answer." The aquanette woman got up from her seat and excused herself from the captain's room._

_Haruka glared to her superior after Michiru was no longer in sight, "What the hell is this?"_

"_Tenoh-"_

"_I am in the middle of triple homicide then you just ordered me to stay back?" The blonde was furious not just because of the captain's order but the fact that her boss just agreed a deal with the billionaire woman._

"_How much she gave you?"_

"_TENOH!" The captain shouted at her. He never shouts either screams to his subordinate because he was proud with his self control. However, today Haruka found something was off with her captain. In addition of the blonde's mocking, they ain't better._

"_I… no,__ she is important for us. I hope you considering miss Kaioh offer. I won't add anything more. Maybe she gives you choice but I'm not. I'll dismiss your last comment detective but just for this time.__" The cold and serious tone was enough to make Haruka stomped__ out of the room. Today was really her not-lucky day._

"Snap! Snap! Like this day couldn't be any worse!" Haruka punched the top of her desk until her knuckles sore. Mamoru only watched his desperate partners. Although he knew he would get to be the first investigator when Haruka away he also admitted that the blonde is the best in the job.

"Where are you going?" Mamoru asked when Haruka walked toward the elevator.

"Morgue, at least there are only dead people there and they won't annoy me more."

"You forget Minako."

"… I just need some time to think." The elevator opened with the light ding. Next destination is dead people room.

* * *

Minako was in the middle of dissecting the second victim's brain when Haruka entered the morgue. The medical examiner knew immediately the blonde detective was pissed off and desperately searching someone to be her punching bag for her pride's sake.

"You done with your guest?" Minako chipped in. She asked with the usual cheerful tone.

"Nah, I guess." Haruka looked away and sat on Minako's favorite chair in the corner of the morgue. The chair, Haruka knew was often used by the M.E to relax.

"Oh, you sit on my favorite seat…" Minako pointed out. She took off her plastic glove and glasses.

"So? I don't have choice! Either here or dead person table…" Haruka folded both her arms, trying to find good position on the tiny chair. The chair was designed for fashion purpose not for comfort.

"You always sit here like Buddha whenever you confuse about something, right?" Haruka chuckled to her blonde friend.

"Are you confused?"

"Is that obvious?"

"Get out of my morgue and go to the shrink!" Minako annoyed. Although Haruka noticed that the M.E had stopped from doing her work. Haruka caught the cue if Minako gave up her precious time – cutting and slicing muscles only for temporarily became her ear.

"No way, their office always smells like jungle and mint. That's stressful." The detective finally found the comfortable position on Minako's chair.

"So what? Dead people smell is better for you?" The M.E smiled.

"Death and depression is something related… connect that and we will get a blissful peace of mind." Haruka closed her eyes like she was about doing yoga. Minako knew Haruka hated yoga, so she concluded that a very extraordinary event was happening.

"I thought I was the weird one here." Minako mumbled.

"Never mind. I came here to tell you I'm off the case." Haruka still closing her eyes, spoke.

"… what?"

"It's an order. Mamoru will take over starting tomorrow."

Minako unknown to Haruka was eyeing the detective posture. The blonde M.E finally knew what has been bothering Haruka so much. She also noticed something else because human anatomy is her expertise field.

"Haruka…"

"What? I swear if you start giving me advice, I will clean your dead people fridge." Haruka said. The thing Minako hate the most was when someone touching her precious things. In this case is the M.E collection of rare cells, blood, liquid which she stored together with her lunch sandwich. Haruka had learnt to never accept any kind of food that came from Minako's fridge.

"You wouldn't dare…" Minako hissed.

"Try me," Haruka smirked.

"Oh, cut it out Haruka. I won't give you any advice… I will waste my words on you anyway." Minako lifted her own arm up. Her right hand now was some inched above Haruka's head.

"Touch my right with your left hand, please?"

"What?"

"Just do it,"

Haruka nodded. She tried to lift her left arm but only managing half way before it lost its strength and limping back down. _What the hell? That' reminds me, I injured my shoulder that night but not really care about it since the pain had gone._

"You have trouble around your left shoulder, detective. I notice from your posture, I thought it was just because you are in bad mood." Minako's hand went to touch Haruka's shoulder. Testing some tissues beneath the detective muscles.

"Any pain?"

Haruka shook her head, actually her shoulder numbed. By means no pain and barely feel anything at all.

_Talk about the blue liquid._

"Let me take a look at it." Minako said. Her tone was slightly in command. Haruka knew she didn't want to mess around with Minako in charge. But her pride won.

"No, it maybe just a sore from 2 days ago. It'll be fine."

"Haruka, I am the doctor. I am the one who in perfectly condition to make the medical assumption." There go stubborn Minako going.

"Hell yes, but you are working on dead people." Haruka rolled her eyes, she had no intention to underestimate Minako's ability but she dislikes it showing her body to anyone.

"I am still a doctor."

"Sometimes I know the title of yours is really troublesome." Haruka desperately wanted to run away from Minako's glare. The problem is dead people's doctor and alive people's doctors are being called the same. Doctor.

"What do you mean?"

"Minako, I said it'll be fine."

"No argument, Haruka. Strip now or the hard way!" Minako was making her way to Haruka's shirt when the blonde gave up.

"Okay! Okay! Geezzz… bossy." Haruka started to undo her shirt's button. When her shirt was loose and left the detective with only her white tank top above the black sport bra, Minako continued her examination on Haruka's shoulder.

"What did you say your wound from?" Minako asked, inspecting the wound carefully. The scratch was starting to close but the M.E didn't want to risk any infection occurred. So she got the medical kit from her desk drawer and took the alcohol from it.

"I didn't." Haruka hissed when the cold liquid made a contact with the scar.

"This scar is shallow yet it makes your shoulder unable to do the normal work. I bet there are more in the scratch…" Minako frowned.

Haruka didn't want to tell the M.E that she got the scratch from a big doggie in addition she couldn't remember clearly the night she was attacked. Minako was unusually quiet.

"Minako? What is it?" Haruka's eyes met with the cerulean irises of the M.E. Minako seemed she was in deep thought.

"… This wound… Wait a minute, I know what I have to do with it." Minako grabbed a box from the piles on her desk. The box was a wooden box with some uncommon cravings on it. From there, Minako took a syringe filled with blue liquid.

_That kinda similar…_

* * *

Theo greeted his mistress the moment she walked out from the precinct. Theo had waited beside the black limousine that will take his princess back to the mansion. Theo knew immediately if the princess was not happy. There is only one who can make the princess drew the priceless expression. It was a certain blonde detective, the princess mate.

"How is it going, ojou-sama?" Theo felt it was necessary to ask so then his mistress would take out the uneasiness.

"She rejected my offer, but well… even though I knew somehow she will accept it in the end I still can't believe it that she'd reject me!"

Theo smiled. For the most powerful creature in underworld, his mistress wasn't used to a rejection, especially from someone who matters to her. This would not be the last of it and Theo wondered how this human will change his mistress to be?

"She is a public servant, ojou-sama. It is highly unusual for her to work in private body, in this case for ojou-sama. You should tell her the truth." Theo emphasized his words. It has been awhile since the princess postponed the awakening of her mate. Now the time is incredibly near and the future is inevitable.

"… I know, I will." Michiru avoided her companion stare. She felt strange feeling inside her chest and stomach which really weird because she normally won't capable to feel. However, Michiru always felt the uncomfortable feeling when she imagine Haruka's reaction about the situation. Is it fear? Insecurities? Whatever is that, Michiru didn't like it.

"Ojou-sama… I felt another creature presence from below the precinct." Theo suddenly broke Michiru's thought. The princess of underworld snapped out from her dream she should've felt it earlier too.

"Isn't this presence of that creature?" Theo felt unsure himself.

"That succubus is very smart to hide the presence... to go under my nose unnoticed." Michiru hissed.

"Should I take care of it, ojou-sama?"

"No, I will take care of it. Since this thing has officially approach my possession, one gonna pay for it." The aquanette woman strided back to the precinct with unbelievable lightning speed.

* * *

"Is that you?! The one who sent me weird packages and threw away my liquor stocks!" The blonde detective-wide eyed looking at the syringe then Minako. Since the M.E possessed the same liquid, exactly the same.

"…What do you mean, Haruka?" Minako stopped midair.

"That." Haruka's eyes steered to the syringe in Minako's hand, "Makes me passed out for the entire day."

Minako chuckled, "of course if you injected all the substances. I know the proper dosage, Haruka."

"Still I don't want to. Drop the thing and use some drugs I know." The detective stubbornly refused.

"You are unreasonable." Minako sighed in defeat, the truth is the detective was right. The blue liquid she about to inject to the detective was not ordinary substances.

"I guess since you had gotten this once, it'll be okay. Let me patch you up, I'm sure your arm will back to normal in few days." Minako snatched some gauzes and tape the started her work efficiently.

"Next time, play with more tame animal," Minako said.

"How do you know?"

"I am a chief medical examiner in this town, I know injuries when I see it. This scratch is from claws, judging by the size…" Minako had to get closer to the detective in order to tape the bandage. Their faces only inches apart and Haruka could feel the M.E's warm breath on her face.

"Arm up a little." Minako asked, the detective obeyed. Trying to throw her mind to something but Minako's face, Haruka aware that the M.E was tense and flushing.

"You are tense." It was no question.

"I'm holding back so much." Minako smiled. The M.E didn't plan the detective would figure out her body reaction but since she had caught Minako will retaliate with tease.

* * *

_**Outside the morgue**_

The queen of underworld arrived in the lowest floor of the precinct. Although the floor was for authorized only she managed to sneak in thanks to her incredible speed. Michiru made her way to the door with 'morgue' written on it. From that chamber, the aquanette vampire felt her mate's presence.

Michiru's hand went to the open the door, but the voice from inside made her stopped.

"You are tense." Her mate's voice said.

"I'm holding back so much."

"Now, if you please move there so we can get more comfortable position." The other voice replied.

"You are bossy tell me to strip and up, you know that?" Haruka chuckled.

"I want to get access to your body, I don't have choice. Now, move." The other voice let out a giggle which made the princess of underworld snapped.

_What that creature is doing to my Haruka!_ The door knob in Michiru's hand suddenly turned became ashes. The temperature around her dropped, made glimpse of ices appeared, the light flickered and some of the lamps in the hallway shattered.

* * *

_**Inside the morgue**_

"It is just me or it becomes very cold now?" Haruka shivered. She hugged herself to get warmer. Minako gasped in surprise.

"Oh no…" Minako whispered and let out what Haruka knew is fear on her face. That time the lights in the room flickered and sound of the broken glass could be heard from outside.

What the hell is going on?

"This isn't good…" Minako still pale as ever, looking at the door worriedly. The next thing happened is an earthquake.

"Minako, let's get out of here!" Haruka grabbed the M.E's arm ran to the exit door.

"No! Haruka… you go, I'll stay… this is dangerous!" Minako said what Haruka thought was the most nonsense decision in Minako's history of life.

"Of course this dangerous, it's a damn earthquake! Now, move!"

The door finally opened, revealing a woman with aquanette hair stood elegantly leaning to the door frame despite of the tremor.

"… Kaioh Michiru?" Haruka puzzled, the sudden appearance of the woman took her unguarded.

Michiru saw Haruka's hand still holding the other woman's arm.

_Now, now… who told you that you can play with her…you succubus!_ Michiru's voice directed to the blonde M.E.

Minako looked away, now she had no choice but to face the berserk queen of underworld.

_Whatever you are implying they aren't true._

_You expect me to believe the creature who feed lust?! You gonna pay with your dear life! Take my wrath!_

Before Michiru could make any attack, Haruka stepped forward. She stood between the two women. Haruka couldn't hear the exchange banters that just happened.

"Miss Kaioh, I don't know how you get here, but right now it's dangerous to stay here."

_Fuck! These two really having bad reaction with a severe earthquake._

Michiru halted, she stared at the detective, her gaze softened, "So, I guess you have decided about my offer?"

Haruka face palmed, she wouldn't let the conversation occurred in the middle of massive earthquake.

The blonde detective grabbed Michiru's hand with her other hand, "Let's go. We'll discuss later."

Somehow the earthquake stopped.

* * *

_**Meanwhile up in the precinct**_

The chaos erupted, all of the units were preparing for code red. The shot was fired and the exit and entrance was sealed.

"The intruder goes to the main hall, We need back up!" A uni shouted through the walkie talkie before a painful scream echoed through the device. Unknown to him, all units had already gathered and they had no back up.

"Damn, how many they are?" Mamoru took the spot in the second floor of the precinct. He waited in the vantage point.

"One… a woman." The officer couldn't believe his own report. He crouched down beside Mamoru, perhaps they were the only people who left and capable to fight.

"Wha… what?!" Mamoru cursed, the situation worsened since he couldn't find his partner anywhere. The lowest level is the only floor who hasn't sustained any damage yet.

_Haruka maybe there._ Mamoru thought, he brought the blonde's gun just in case. First thing first though he needed to take care the situation.

"The feds back up us… they will arrive in 20 minutes." The officer reported to Mamoru both knew they won't rely on the back up right now.

Mamoru witnessed 6 officers got knocked down thrown over the wall.

After that, the time seemed slowing down. He saw a girl made an entrance, walking smoothly with steady pace. Anything or anyone who got in her way was pushed back by some weird force. Mamoru gaped upon the sight. At the first look, she was just an ordinary no… a very attractive girl until he saw into the dark pair of amethyst eyes. Those gazes Mamoru knew were only owned by cold blooded killer or psychopath. The type who won't hesitate to kill.

The girl felt Mamoru's gaze on her and set him to be the next target.

_Oh crap, not my lucky day._

She grasped something from the floor. Mamoru noticed it was Haruka's name plate.

"Where is this person?" The raven haired girl asked to Mamoru with unbelievably gentle tone. The tone people used when they soothing the children from a nightmare…despite her extreme action to the whole units in the precinct.

_Haruka, what did you do? Why all the hot chicks are crazy looking for you? _Mamoru muttered in his breath. Mamoru smiled, he didn't care how pretty the girl is… he won't answer the question.

"I don't know." Even a 5 years old could see the detective was lying. Mamoru wasn't the type who can lie and survive. No, he was the type who fight and survive.

The raven haired girl's expression didn't even flinch. She got up and walked to the lift.

"… Thank you." The girl whispered. Mamoru didn't know the girl was able to hear everything. In this case, she hears the mind and human heart. She instantly knew the wanted person was located 2 floors below.

* * *

"No good, the line is dead and the elevator isn't working either." Haruka put down the phone. She worriedly glanced at the 2 women who were sitting inside Minako's office. Seconds ago they looked like ready to bite each other's head off and now they sit calmly while having tea.

_I don't understand women at all… _Haruka tried another way to contact the upstair. She had checked the emergency stairs and the door got blocked by something. The blonde only guessed that something was happening. Since the emergency door wouldn't be locked unless code red happen.

_Yup, code red happens. At least here. _They are literally trapped without connection and electricity. Haruka's state wouldn't get any weirder. Getting trapped together with a billionaire woman, the quirky M.E, and 3 mutilated bodies. Talking about awkward situation. Her day was very great.

The damn thing is she also had forgotten her gun. Hopefully they won't get into the situation where the weapon was needed.

"Ha-ru-ka…" Shiver went down to Haruka's spine as her name was mentioned. She looked back and caught Michiru was standing behind her.

Since when? How can't I feel her at all? Okay, this becomes scary…

"I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" The famous Kaioh Michiru's voice sounded sad.

_Yes_ – "Not at all. What is it?"

"Ara? Haruka thinks something is up if I call her?" Now the voice sounded cheerful. If this billionaire wasn't comedian, she was a genius in playing some emotions.

"Where's Minako?" For all the sake, they need better light down here!

Although Haruka didn't have a clear vision, she could utter the aquanette's expression who became annoyed with something.

"I apologize Haruka, but you need to stay back."

"What?"

"It's here…" Michiru pulled Haruka's hand so the detective would situated behind her, "I hate to say this, but stay with this woman." Michiru gestured to Minako's direction.

Minako seemed surprise with the other woman's decision, "you trust her to me?"

"Look I don't have that much choices, succubus. And for your answer no, I don't trust her to anyone but myself. At least you won't let her get hurt and that's enough reason for this emergency situation." The princess smiled. She looked forward to the inevitable battle.

"What the hell you two talking about?" Haruka witnessing the interaction, puzzled.

"It's like Haruka said earlier…" Michiru was ready in position when the dim light in the room revealed the uninvited guest. Minako gasped upon the girl who just entered while Michiru did something similar to attacking movement. The audible clash was followed afterward.

In that second Haruka realized she was dragged into some deep shit-.

"We'll discuss later." Michiru winked.

* * *

_**A/N: I so oh tired… spend the Saturday night alone and voila! A very long chapter got published! Oh yes, I want to know what's your opinion about the chapter. If you have any question just P.M me and if you don't still P.M me it's totally okay - peaprince**_


	5. Revelation

_**Continuation for The Watcher~ Honestly, because recently vampire rules (pun for breaking dawn part 2… yeah I like it).**_

_**And There, my health becomes problem lately not that I'm on the brink of death, but I get a lot from what so called life lately. So, I'm going to slow down, take time in school and write the fanfiction. I will finish this eventually but with slower pace.**_

* * *

Haruka was in deep shit. She knew the moment things started floating and two women in front of her were fighting in impossible speed. Haruka turned to see Minako, the only person she can ask for explanation behind the madness.

"Mina…" Haruka went wide eyed when the blonde pathologist was on her way to knock her down with what it seemed a metal pipe. Well, Haruka dare to imply that because of dangerous distance between the stick and her own head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THAT?!" Haruka shouted, the other blonde who had stopped mid way looked very guilty. She avoided Haruka's eyes while muttering an apology.

"Answer me." The detective really had reached the edge of human patience.

"Haruka, you better not knowing." Minako glanced worriedly to the fighting event near them. Haruka noticed none she or Minako got hit by the impact of the fight. Something similar like transparent energy engulfed the area around them. It worked like a shield.

"Oh, you say it Minako. And put that creepy stick down, are you going to kill me?"

"No way!" Minako responded quickly. The Medical Examiner would never doing anything like that to the detective.

"It will knock you out a little." Minako continued. This earned the detective's unbelievable huff.

"Yea," Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a choice! Either the metal pipe or I have to use another method I prefer rather not to use!"

"There, Minako. What are you talking about…" Haruka was cut when the metal pipe went down, strucked her straight on the head. The blonde's vision was full of exploding stars before the darkness claimed her consciousness. She went limp only to be caught by the M.E's arms.

Minako murmured apologizes many times hoping she didn't hit the detective's head that hard. Only this way she could bring Haruka escape from the current chaos happening. Minako lifted the blonde detective's body easily then rushed to the exit.

* * *

Haruka was dreaming. She never dreamed. Usually even if she dreamed, the detective would only greet by darkness and meaningless dreams. At least that what had been happening in past years. Some creatures were lurking and ready to attack her from the corner. The blonde had underestimated the dream until they were starting to become reality started 2 days ago.

She was resting above the fluffy clouds. Last time she had dream about fluffy things was 10 years ago and that was weird. This time, the cloud was very relaxing not mentioning about strange feeling on her lips. It was soft, sweet, and addictive. Like a kiss.

_Wait, a kiss?!_

Haruka immediately opened her eyes only greeted with a pair of blue eyes and smell of ocean. A very similar aqua color accompanied the sensation. When she regained her vision completely, Haruka looked at the owner of the scent.

"Ara? You wake up? Welcome, Haruka."

_Kaioh Michiru._

The face and the name brought back her memory about the incident in the morgue.

"What happened?" Haruka frowned, she tried to sit up but the headache pushed her back to the bed. Now, Haruka knew why the fluffy sensation happened. She was laying on huge king sized bed.

"There, you should go easy Haruka. The doctor said your head just okay only a slight bump but I suggest you to remain on the bed." The woman, Kaioh Michiru said with beautiful tune voice. Haruka recalled the sensation once on her lips.

_Did she – _

"About your question… I'm sure I will able to answer them all. But I prefer for one question at time, Ha-ru-ka." Michiru winked, unknown to human detective, the powerful vampire princess had restrained herself from doing more than a light kiss. The temptation with sleeping detective was great but she had been through the similar situation in several occasions so she could handle it. However, she wasn't sure if she can hold back that much this time.

Haruka felt a dejavu. Where she had heard that sentence?

"What happened? I remembered but I want your explanation…" The detective said so Michiru can tell her aside of what the detective had witnessing.

Michiru only threw a small smile, "Are you ready for some irrational truths, detective?"

"I've seen a huge wolf the other night, so yeah… I think I could handle some supernatural craps right now."

Michiru giggled, "You sure are very amusing. Then I will tell you start from the day one." Michiru took a seat beside Haruka's bed. Her eyes were staring at Haruka. The detective couldn't help but shivered from those eyes connection.

"One day… I remember it was summer 25 years ago I was reading my favorite book in the living room…"

"Are you serious?" The detective cut her. She wanted an explanation not a fairytale.

"Does Haruka really want an answer?" Michiru's eyebrow lifted.

"Okay, go on."

"One day when I was reading my favorite book in the living room, I felt the first time sensation in my life. My heart was beating rapidly. I was told by the elders that if the phenomenon happened then surely I've got my other half destined for me…" Michiru halted for a moment. She studied Haruka's face.

"That was the day when you were born to this world."

Haruka's jaw dropped. 25 years ago yet the woman before her did not experience grey hairs and wrinkles. But that was not really surprising because she certainly was not human. Or so Haruka had guessed.

"I gave you a visit that day, the beating became faster like my heart came back alive. You were very cute back then and very tiny…"

Haruka was confused but she blushed anyway, "I'm not cute." She denied unconvincingly.

"Of course, you _are_… fascinating." The aqua haired princess flashed her remarkable smile. There was something in the woman that made the blonde detective felt like she was being pulled in.

"After that day I've been watching you as you grow up. Remember when you were 5 and got thrown off from the swing? Then fell from your first bicycle?" Michiru laughed because of the memories. For Haruka those are very embarrassing memories.

"Can you skip that part?"

"Okay… then, but I'm telling you that I've been there, watching you from a far."

"You were the one who saved me from the fire?"

"Yes, me and Theo."

"That car accident too?"

"Yes…"

"You also the one who keep stealing my beer and replace them with yogurt?"

"I want you to live longer, Haruka." Here, Michiru was worried if the blonde would be angry to her.

"…So, what are you then?"

"I am your other half, and you are my other half."

"… then, I've got you without even having to try?" This time Haruka blurted out her mind.

"If you think like that, I believe that's correct." Michiru frowned at first but happy because Haruka was starting to open up her mind about her existence.

"Wow. Those were so much information in a day…" Haruka's head was pounding. She wanted to believe every word the aqua haired woman had told her because that was the only explanation for the bizarre phenomenon in her life.

"Are you okay, Haruka? Let's take a break…" Michiru looked at her mate with concern eyes.

"No. Don't, I still have question. What are you beside… you know, my other half?"

"…" This time Michiru kept her silence, "We agreed for one question at time…"

"No, I never agreed that. You made the rule."

"Haruka, deep down you already knew, you just need to believe it." Michiru said carefully not to state her identity directly.

"… How can I believe you're as a..." Haruka was searching the right word for it.

"...Freak?"

Michiru stared at the blonde detective with sad eyes. Haruka couldn't accept her as what she was, she would never gain a place in Haruka's heart. Those thoughts drove Michiru crazy.

"But Haruka, that's what I am. I am a vampire."

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's short but this first revelation will stop here, let's just get to know the vampire princess gradually. Haruka's confused you know… :D. I want to hear your opinion about this!**_


	6. Barely Know You

**A/N: How's your holiday? It's weird, I have writerblock whenever holiday's coming ==**

* * *

Haruka had been left stunned. After saying that sentence, Kaioh Michiru suddenly got out from the room with incredible speed. It was reasonable since like what she'd said she was a vampire. Haruka's mind was preoccupied with too much information at the moment.

"What the hell is going on anyway..." Haruka mumbled. The blonde now looking around the room. It was a real luxurious room, but somehow she felt like trapped in horror movie shot. There were many unbelieveable decorations hung on the wall plus the thick curtain prevented some light penetrating the window. The room was pitch black, Haruka would consider the sun had set.

A soft knock on the door made the blonde detective startled, "Who...?" She took defence position because her mind could never take anymore supernatural craps.

The wooden frame swung opened, a familiar blonde emerged from it. "Haruka, I heard you are awake. How's your head?" Minako asked with cheerful tone. The medical examiner then lit up some candles in the room. Now, Haruka felt like inside halloween party.

"Minako." Haruka was certain the person was her friend. "Do you know all of this? Because last thing I remember... you hit me with a freaking pipe."

Minako showed what Haruka guessed as guilty expression, "Forgive me. Back then... I didn't have choice... hit you is the best way flashed in my mind."

"Great." Haruka replied with sarcastic tone. She rubbed her forehead to ease the headache.

"Do you feel dizzy? Wait, I bring some medication with me…" Minako put some pills on Haruka's hand. The blonde only glared on them. "I don't like feel drugged…"

"Just drink it and you'll feel better." Minako said.

After taking the pills, the detective threw a glare on the only person she knew. "That woman... Kaioh Michiru said that she's a vampire a while ago."

Upon hearing that, Minako went froze for a good 3 seconds.

Haruka tilted her head, noticed Minako's odd reaction. "What is it, Minako?"

The M.E immediately straightened up, "No... I mean... well, that's ridiculous right?" Minako let out a forced giggle.

Haruka folded her arms on front, "What do you mean ridicilous?" Now Haruka said back with harsh tone. With determined eyes, the detective continued, "I believe her!"

Minako was taken aback with the detective's words. She smiled slightly, "You believe she is a vampire and what? Aren't you afraid of her?"

Haruka stared at Minako as if the blonde M.E had just said something crazy, "How can I? She is really beautiful."

Now, Minako didn't know why but she was incredibly pissed off hearing Haruka's comment. "You should've said that to her earlier! She thinks you hate her and now she's taking out her anxiety to all poor creatures down there!"

Haruka didn't grasp Minako at all. "Eh?" However, Minako had made her way out of the chamber.

Haruka again, was left alone. The blonde sighed.

* * *

"She hates me!" The vampire princess hit another flying spirit with her monstrous strength. Theo who was standing by her side only could watch his master. "Ojou-sama... I believe Tenoh-san didn't say that..."

Michiru now kicked a weak spirit which trying to escape, "I knew. I KNEW! The problem is... she didn't say anything!"

"Then... it isn't certain if she hates you, ojou-sama. You only need give her time." Theo was trying to put some sense on his master. She always got typical outburst if something related with the blonde detective.

"Theo…" Michiru stopped beating the poor spirits.

"I do need talk to her."

* * *

The detective was up and now walking around the chamber. She peeked outside the window, but someone had covered the glass beneath the curtain with some wooden boards. She could hear rain was pouring outside accompanied by the thunder. Haruka shuddered, the place reminded her to a scary isolated prison outside the country where some high risk prisoners were locked up.

Haruka turned her back only met with Michiru's face few inches away from her nose. Haruka jumped in surprise meanwhile a thunder rumbled loudly outside.

"What the…! You surprise me! I don't hear you come in!" Haruka must admit that was creepy.

"I'm sorry, I saw you weren't on bed and panic. But then I spotted you near the window, spacing out, so I don't want to interrupt." Michiru replied,

Haruka caught the vampire princess was fidgeting. If what Minako had said to her was right then this woman was thinking Haruka hates her.

"Michiru." Haruka called her.

Michiru stopped fidgeting, she looked up to Haruka. She didn't expect the detective would've called her name in time like this. No, the truth was she had been waiting those lips to call her name.

"Michiru… can I call you that?"

Michiru nodded, "Yes-of course." The vampire princess hoped she wasn't sounded really excited by the answer.

Haruka smiled. "I do not hate you."

"Eh?"

"It's because you suddenly ran out after made a vampire confession… Look… I knew I should've been freak out or scared with situation like this… but I didn't. Somewhere in my mind, perhaps… only perhaps I think I had my own suspicions from the start. That someone, something has been meddling with my life and at first I think they were bad but then you appeared. I believe that day in captain's chamber ain't our first time encounter, is it?"

Michiru nodded weakly.

"I would never afraid of you… whatever you are. Honestly earlier, I thought you were an angel." Haruka grinned.

Michiru blinked, "Isn't this bad, that I turn out to be worse than your expectation?"

"No, it will be bad if you have feathery wings on your back and a halo above your head… anyway you've already looked heavenly without those accessories." Haruka shrugged.

_Heavenly_… no one ever said that word to her. The aquanette vampire princess looked down in order to hide blushes that crept on her face.

"Then, Haruka… I know it's too much to ask but... it's about why I bring you here."

That one caught Haruka's attention.

"For this time onward I want you to stay here. At least until my coronation is finished."

Haruka was officially confused, "Coronation?"

* * *

Haruka never thought the underworld was more complicated than a Halloween bedside stories. In there, not just vampires but some mythical creatures also reside inside the realm. The blonde detective was thinking how human still remain on the earth together with those scary creatures.

"Because our ancestors had invented some rules considering both worlds. The rule is simple, that an underworld must still lie under… therefore peace will kept. That's the agreement between your ancestor and mine since our kinds are easier to lose temper than human. However, through millennia the rules were broke off by some parties. They intended to rule the upper world. A leader system was needed to control some evil behaviors."

Haruka continued listening Michiru's explanation. Haruka was sitting on the bed since Michiru persistently argue that a human with concussion should rest more.

"I am a princess of this Underworld. Soon, I will replace the current queen and reign this world."

"Wow." Haruka whistled. "But I don't understand why I related to all of this."

"Of course because you are my mate." Michiru smiled.

Haruka almost forgot that part.

"In a coronation, the presence of a mate is very important. As now you are here is affecting much my power and influence in this world."

"So, I am a power boost?" Haruka pointed herself.

"What is a power boost?" Michiru blinked innocently. "You are my mate." She repeated.

"Anyway after the marriage I will set to claim the queen title." Michiru ended her explanation.

Haruka went pale, "Wait! I don't hear anything about this marriage… what the hell is that?"

Again, with innocent face the princess answered. "What do you mean Haruka? You are my mate of course we will marry each other."

_Oh my – _

"Michiru… that's so sudden, I barely know you… you talk about… hey, are you crying?" The detective gasped, she spotted a small pool of tears formed on her eyes.

_Does vampire cry too?_

Haruka was officially panic, it was always like this whenever she was facing a crying woman.

"You said… you don't want to marry me." It was a statement not question. This beautiful vampire, in Haruka's opinion really loved to conclude everything out of some considerations.

"I didn't say that."

"You explicitly said that!"

"I said I barely know you! Then you should think that I need more time with you before you blurt out something like ma- marriage." Haruka hesitated saying the last word. She had to figure a way to calm down an over emotional vampire.

"Look, we… uhm, human needs some stages… before we bond with someone else through a marriage."

"Stages." Michiru repeated Haruka's word.

"Yes, like you know… date, relationship, and others…"

"I've read that." Michiru said. "But we do not do those things since our mate has been chosen since the day they were born. We just know that the person is our future…"

Haruka smiled, she wasn't sure whether that aspect is good or bad. If relationship worked that way, people wouldn't waste their time in dating and cheating… wait, that's boring.

"I'm sure you know me so well… Michiru, but _I_ don't."

The aquanette vampire princess finally nodded, "I understand… you really are complicated. Then, let'sdodatingyouhumando…" Michiru said with a vampire speed since she was mumbling.

That caught Haruka unguarded. "What did you say?"

"I love you." Michiru said an entire different sentence.

This time, Haruka was the one hiding her blushes.

* * *

**(_ _) Reviews will make my holiday lovelier… Peaprince.**


End file.
